Пятый Пьеро
'Five the Pierrot '''is a song released by Akuno-P on June 3, 2011. It follows the story of V. the Pierrot, the assassin of Père Noël. Plot The song starts with Lemy Abelard explaining his job as ''V. the Pierrot in Père Noël, that I. the Santa explained the world was a place filled with mistakes and that he must go out and punish the "bad children." He states that he plays his flute for the moon in an empty circus and "turns the black to red." His cage is opened and he goes out into the streets. Seven of the members of Père Noël are revealed in the course of a musical break, but the fourth member is not mentioned. After VII. the Magician asks Lemy to run away with her, he rats her out to Santa and she disappears. Later at night, the Pierrot awaits his prey in a dark alley. A pain breaks out in his chest as he is shot by VIII. the Sniper. He expresses panic over dying and begins to grow sleepy. As he lay there dying, Lemy began to see his real parents smiling at him. Before he finally dies he sees VII. the Magician laughing at him, telling him that he should have escaped with her. Later, a message is sent from Julia to her "beloved sister", Elluka, saying she would wait for her at Merigod Plateau, signing her name and then "Irina Clockworker" underneath it. Characters Singing Roles Kagamine Len as V. the Pierrot Megurine Luka as VII. the Magician (Evils Court Ver.) GUMI as VIII. the Sniper (Evils Court Ver.) Non-Singing Roles MEIKO as I. the Santa Hatsune Miku as III. the Princess of Sleep KAITO as II. the Blue Camui Gackpo as VI. the Samurai Related Songs Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep details the history of III. the Princess of Sleep, describing the events that led to her "retirement." The Last Revolver The Last Revolver details the life of VIII. the Sniper prior to and after the events of Five the Pierrot, as it describes her personal relationships and eventual death. Trivia Conceptualization and Origin *The Pierrot is a stock character in French pantomime, usually described as a naive or foolish character that becomes a victim of the other people's pranks, reflecting how Lemy was manipulated by Julia to be her personal tool; the Pierrot is also often portrayed as a clown or jester, matching Lemy's attire. *Lucifenia, where Rolled City is located, is based on France, tying to V. the Pierrot's influences. *The song's English title, "The End of Hänsel", refers to Lemy's connection to Hänsel and his demise. Curiosities *In the Evils Court booklet, Gammon Octo comments about Hänsel and Gretel's reincarnation cycle, citing that the Servants reacted violently upon seeing Lemy's death, comparing them to Waiter and Irregular, and questioning about the Master of the Hellish Yard. *The Evils Court crossfade lists Lemy as unable to touch the court in the future, and that both he and his foster mother, Julia, were a part of Père Noël. *Their known members are listed in the order of their Vocaloid's release with their unknown members' codenames referencing Kamui Gakupo and KAITO in their order of release. *When the list of Père Noël members comes up, Lemy is refered to as the yellow one (male) hinting that there might be another yellow one, possibly the fourth member, represented by Kagamine Rin. *The song was remastered and included in Evils Court, utilizing the vocals of Luka and GUMI for small portions of the song dealing with VII. the Magician and VIII. the Sniper. Gallery Song PV= Fifth Pierrot.png|V. the Pierrot in the dark alleys of Rolled City at 2 AM Lemy Pierrot.png|V. the Pierrot relating what "Ms. Santa" told him Lemy.Abelard.full.612805.jpg|Five the Pierrot preparing for his next kill Pere Noel.png|V. the Pierrot I Santa.png|I. the Santa III Princess.png|III. the Princess of Sleep II Blue VI Samurai.png|II. the Blue and VI. the Samurai Lemy Julia.png|Ms. Santa petting Lemy for his loyalty to her External Links Evils Court Arrangement